Lightning
by girlwiththeorangepurse
Summary: Mid-1880's Forks, Washington "I would like to have said it was love at first sight, but no, she loathed me at first. Soon, we became friends, and then friendship grew into love. Until, her father set up a marriage with Jacob Black. Yet, Bella had a plan."


**HI everyone, I don't own Twilight. I t belongs to S.M.**

Lightning

prologue

BPOV

I leaned forward, my wet hair falling in front of my eyes, making it even harder to see what was in front of me.

A crack of lightning in the distance reached down like an arm to touch the earth. The loud bang of the thunder made me clutch the horse I was riding even tighter.

The pounding rain drenched my skirts until it seemed as if they were pulling me down off the horse. As time went on in the cold rain, my hands began to numb from the cold. My horse stumbled and my hands let go making my heavy, rain-soaked skirts pull me behind as my horse rode on, without me.

My head gave a loud crack as it hit the ground. I rolled over on the rock covered ground, my head pounding, to see a tree next to me. A hand-like strike of lightning reached down and split the tree wide open. THen everything went black.

Chp. 1

EPOV

I was pacing in my library, my hands were knitted behind my back. The worry in my chest beginning to grow.

The steady knock at the door made the worry disappear. A head poked through the opening in the door. My maid, Lucinda, was the person who had knocked.

"Is she here?" I asked hurriedly, before she could even open her mouth.

"No," she said slowly, carefully as if not to frighten me, like you would talk to an animal before you shot it. "We did find her horse, actually... her horse found us. She wasn't there."

The air was pulled out of me, I couldn't breathe. I sat down in the nearest chair, my face cradled in my hands.

"No," I said. "She has to be here."

The door shut. Lucinda has left, to leave me to grieve, or so it seemed.

I stood up suddenly determined to find her. Through the window I saw her horse fighting with some of my stablemen.

I didn't realize what I was doing as I walked out of the library and out of the main door. The horse calmed when he saw me, I walked right up to him. My stablemen's eyes were full of questions as I mounted the horse, but I had no time to answer their questions.

"Tell the household I will be gone for an unditermined amount of time." I commanded.

"But sir-" the stableman was stopped short, as I had begun to ride off.

As the cold wind slapped my face I thought. _My dearest, I'm coming._

* * *

As the sun began to go down, I had reached the forest. Though I had ridden the horse for a long time, he had not tired yet.

I began to call her name.

"Bella!"

My love, Bella Swan, and I had met at a performance at the nearest theater. I would like to have said it was love at first sight, but no, she loathed me at first. Soon, we became friends, and then friendship grew into love. But then her father, the police chief of the good people of Forks, Washington, had a set marriage for her with Jacob Black.

I remember the day she told me. I was horrified, afraid she was telling me off.

No, she had come up with a plan, the night before her wedding she would run away, come to my manor, and we would live happily ever after.

I had been nervous about this plan since a week ago. Would she get out? Would she get caught? Will she change her mind?

Three days before her wedding, I got a letter from her saying she needed to leave a day early.

Now, I'm in the middle of nowhere looking for her. I was nervous when the storm hit, worrying about her. Now, I was beyond worried. I was utterly frightened for her sake.

"Isabella!" came a voice from the opposite side of the forest. Jacob Black.

I felt the rage building up inside of me. I had to find her first. I had to be silent, though. Making my horse go as quietly as possible as I could, I led him through the forest.

I whispered her name every once in a while.

My eyelids had begun to droop, tiredness pulling them down, until the horse stopped suddenly, jolting me awake.

With tired eyes I looked down, and there she was lying on the ground with blood surrounding her head, and tree towering over her head.

I stopped breathing for a minute.

"Oh Bella, no Bella, please no."

I jumped off the horse and hugged Bella's body to mine. She was cold but the slight rise and fall of her chest told my she was still alive.

Tears formed in my eyes as I rocked back and forth.

The shouts started up again from the darkness, I had to run before they found her. I picked her up easily, holding her to my body. I kissed her head lightly as I mounted the horse. As quietly as I could I made the horse go forward. As soon as the night came, it was gone, and on the horizon was my manor.

* * *

"Oh my," Lucinda said looking at Bella. My love was still ion my arms, unconscious to the world around her. She had stopped bleeding, but her face was still contorted in pain.

Lucinda didn't look entirely sure of what to do.

"Should we call a doctor? Maybe Rosalie's father?"

I shifted my weight, unsure. I nodded after a moment. "Send William." Lucinda nodded and hurried off.

* * *

"She has a concussion, a broken wrist, and cuts from head to toe. But nothing to entirely serious." said Dr. Cullen.

Dr. Cullen was Rosalie's father, and Rosalie was my brother's wife.

Emmet, my brother, was my mother's nephew, but when my mother's sister and her husband died, we took him in. We were both young then, so I grew up to know him as "brother".

Dr. Cullen put his hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. An understanding passed between us. He wanted the best for me and he wanted to make sure I knew what I was getting into. Then he walked away.

I entered Bella's room and sat on the edge of her bed, wanting to be the first person she sees when she wakes up.

A sigh came from Bella's mouth. I looked over hopefully. And the her eyes opened. The world stopped, and I drowned in her deep brown eyes.

"Edward," her musical voice sighed. The , she threw her arms around me. I buried my face in her thick brown hair.

"Bella, love-" I was cut short by a knock from the main door, down stairs.

"Masen!" came a shout from outside. Jacob Black.

**HI! I have been gone for forever! I feel so bad. Anyways, review, how do you like the story? Do you get it? I love constructive criticism, but not harsh comments that I can't make my writing any better with.**

**-girlwiththeorangepurse**

**Hi, we have a new story! Yay! **

**-girlwiththemoustachepurse**


End file.
